Autumn Leaves
by annonymous99
Summary: "Saat aku kembali, maukah kau menikah denganku?" / "Demi daun musim gugur yang jadi saksi pengakuanku, aku bersumpah." / First fic / NaruHina / Oneshot


annonymous99 proudly presents..

**Autumn Leaves**

A Naruto Fanfic

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Note:

'_bla..bla..bla..'_ suara elektronik (telepon, televisi, dll)

"Bla..bla..bla.." suara normal

**Tokyo, 29 September 2012, 09:00 PM**

.

.  
**  
**_'The fallin' leaves, drift by the window, the autumn leaves, of red and gold,'_

Ponsel biru model flip tipe terbaru itu mendendangkan salah satu lagu jazz legendaris dunia, menandakan panggilan dari seseorang, sesuai apa yang pemiliknya atur.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto-kun, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"_Ano, Hinata-chan, apa kabarmu? Maaf belakangan ini aku jarang menghubungimu. Banyak sekali tugas mengerikan yang diberikan dosen, jadinya waktu ist__irahat harus kutambah. Gomen ne."__  
_

Gadis penyuka lavender itu tersenyum mendengar kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Naruto harus pergi ke Beijing, Tiongkok, sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar antara Universitas Tokyo dan Universitas Nasional Tiongkok, selama setahun penuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan selalu membantuku bila ada pekerjaan tambahan."

"_Hei-hei, apa aku tak dibutuhkan lagi?"_

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tak mau _kimi_terlalu khawatir denganku. Aku ini sudah dewasa, Naruto-kun, bukan anak cengeng seperti saat kita masih sekolah dasar dulu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar 'protes' dari laki-laki berambut kuning di seberang lautan itu. Naruto memang bukan orang yang romantis, namun terkadang sifat _insecure_-nya keluar juga.

"_Habisnya, cara kimi mengatakannya membuatku seperti laki-laki tak berguna. Aku kan sudah janji melindungimu, Hinata-chan."._ Tuh, kan.

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi. _Gomen ne_, Naruto-kun."

"_Tidak usah minta maaf kok. Ah iya,__ apa disana sudah musim gugur? Disini daun-daunnya mulai berguguran, aku juga sudah membeli beberapa mantel, udara semakin dingin."_

"Iya, taman belakang dojo milik Otou-sama penuh oleh daun-daun kering, petugas kebersihan sekarang datang tiap hari mengambil sampah-sampah yang dibuang penduduk. Ah, dan juga jaga selalu kesehatanmu ya, Naruto-kun"

"_Hahaha… Kau ini tetap saja seperti dulu, memperhatikan hingga hal-hal terkecil. Baiklah, aku akan coba menjaga kesehatanku untukmu, Hinata-chaaan~~"_

Wajah Hinata Hyuuga semerah tomat, membuatnya tambah manis dipandang.

"H-Hei, Naruto-kun."

"_Hinata-chan, apa kau ingat musim gugur tahun lalu?"_

"E-Eh, musim gugur?"

"_Ya, saat kita bertemu di taman Konoha."_

"Hn…"

"_Dan kau err… memelukku?"_

"Hn…."

"_Aku selalu menginginkan__ itu."_

"Eh?"

"_Ya. Kau mungkin mengira aku selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau yang selalu duduk di pojok kelas, ditambah rambut gelapmu itu, kau seperti menghilang. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku menginginkanmu sejak k__ita pertama kali bertemu."_

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"_Ya, aku sangat terkejut saat kau malah berkencan dengan Kiba waktu itu. Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa kau bukan gadis introvert seperti imejmu saat itu. Aku terus mengejar bayanganmu. Sambil menunggu waktu yang tepa__t."_

"B-Berhenti, Naruto-kun. Kau membuatku menangis."

Ya, mata bening milik Hinata pun mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kebahagiaan atas pengakuan Naruto. Mata dengan pupil keunguan yang menjadi bagian tubuh favorit Naruto, sekaligus menjadi penyebab Hinata selalu dikucilkan 'teman-temannya' sejak kecil.

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hinata. Dan tak akan terhenti, sampai kematian menjemputku. Demi daun musim gugur, yang menjadi saksi pengakuanku, aku bersumpah."_

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun. Aku bersumpah."

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan studiku, dan Otou-san, bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

"Eh?"

"_Otou-san bilang ia setuju. Beliau sudah bersiap menyerahkan perusahaannya kepadaku. Beliau juga bilang sudah bosan dengan urusan bisnis dan sangat ingin menimang cucu. Aku sendiri yang a__kan yang meminta izin untuk menikahimu kepada Hiashi-sama."_

"T-Tapi, Naruto-kun−"

"_Ah, kimi tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku bahkan siap menerima penolakan bila kimi tidak suka dengan konsep menikah muda."_

"B-Bukan begitu, tapi−"

"_Ah, maaf ya, Hinata-ch__an. Lima belas menit lagi kuliah malamku dimulai, jadi aku harus berangkat. Jaa ne, Hinata-chan, daisuki desu."_

'_Tuuut—'_

"Watashi mo daisuki desu, Naruto-kun."

Dan seorang Hyuuga Hinata menangis bahagia malam itu, membuat sang adik perempuannya di kamar sebelah, Hyuuga Hanabi, heran.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai sudah fic pertama saya, setelah 3 tahun cuma menjadi flamer, reviewer, dan (lebih sering jadi) silent reader di FFn.

Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo(s) di fic saya, karena saya lebih sering melihat keyboard daripada layar saat mengetik. :p

Terimakasih buat Putri-nee-san, Awan-nee-san, dan banyak author-author berbakat yang menginspirasi saya untuk **nekat** bikin fic. *nangis haru* T.T

Udah ah, daripada baca cucol nggak jelas saya ini, mending direview dimana salahnya. :D


End file.
